The present embodiments relate to an electrical axial flux machine.
Such an axial flux machine is known, for example, from the technical paper “Analysis of the Yokeless and Segmented Armature Machine,” by T. J. Woolmer and M. D. McCulloch.
Electrical axial flux machines are known in various configurations. For example, axial flux machines that have a single armature active part and a single stator active part are known. Axial flux machines that have two stator active parts and a single armature active part or conversely have two armature active parts and a single stator active part are known.
In axial flux machines that have two armature active parts and a single stator active part, the axial flux machine may be configured without a stator yoke. In the prior art, the windings of the stator winding system are in the form of individual windings, which are each wound onto a coil former. The coil formers are mechanically stable elements and may be made of plastic. The coil formers are each plugged onto a stator tooth. The stator teeth are arranged and distributed over the circumference.
Axial flux machines offer the potential of providing a relatively high torque and a relatively high rated power given a relatively small and lightweight design. Axial flux machines are therefore used as compact traction drives in vehicles, for example. In the prior art mentioned at the outset, the intention is, for example, to use the axial flux machine described therein as a drive for a motor vehicle.